Untitled so far
by ayna93
Summary: Alex is a 16 year old girl who can not only read books, but live them. What if her powers suddenly didn't work while in a scary book? It's not a Twilight story, but it does mention Twilight and Pride & Prejudice a few times. Rated M 'cause I'm paranoid.


**Hi, this is my first attempt at writing something and I try to write more when I can and when I feel inspired. Hope you like it and I appreciate if you leave a comment if you liked it and/or maybe some ideas for the future :)**

* * *

My name is Alex (short for Alexandria). I'm a sixteen year old girl.

I have a dog named Destiny that never leaves my side. When I'm at school she's always right outside waiting and looking out after me. She's my best friend.

You may think I'm a normal, boring girl, but I'm not. I'm actually like most teenage girls except for one secret that I can't tell anyone. I haven't even told my parents, and never plan to. They wouldn't understand. But anyways, the only thing separating me from every other normal teenage girl is that when I read a book, I don't just feel like I'm a part of the story. I actually can be if I wanted to.

The four books in the twilight saga are my four favorite books to be inside. To get to be Bella and feel what she's feeling when Edwards kissing her or to be Edward and feel the terrible thirst for Bella's blood at first hand.… You just can't imagine what that feels like. It's amazing!

Destiny is with me in every book I choose to enter and she's never afraid at all. She's actually always excited. It's one of the many things I love about her.

One time I decided to enter something other than Twilight and love stories, and that nearly ruined me. I was a nervous wreck for quite some time after that. You're probably wondering "what happened?" or "what kind of story did you enter?", so I'm going to tell you the story....

My brother, Jason, read this book he told the rest of our family was really good, and that we should read it. So I decided to check it out.

It wasn't until later that I discovered it was a horror story...and a really scary one, too.

It was a school night and I went to Jason's room to get the book. As I entered it I found myself in what seemed to be a hallway. It was long and not very bright, but still I found myself wandering towards the darkest part of it.

When I came to the end of it there was a big wooden door with one of those round metal rings as a handle. I hesitated, but opened the door and when I saw what was on the other side I was relieved.

Stop being so paranoid, I thought to myself while walking towards the place, the character I now was, called home. Once I was inside I went straight to bed because I was strangely tired and wanted nothing else then to have my sleep.

The next morning I ate my breakfast and headed to school, but what I didn't know was that someone was following me.

School was boring as always,but more fun than usual actually. I couldn't get rid of the feeling that someone was watching me ever since I came to school though. I'm starting to get paranoid,I thought while walking to what was obviously my school locker for my books. After school I saw a shadow of a man standing under a big tree watching me carefully,while I was starting on my way home. Destiny was walking beside me like always,and it made me feel a bit safer to know that she's looking after me. I turned around to see if the man was still there,but he was gone. I couldn't see him anywhere.

I kept looking after him the entire way home,but he was still nowhere to be seen. I still couldn't get rid of the feeling that someone was watching my every step though. I ate something while I did my homework and when I was nearly finished I got a phone call from my best friend. She invited me to stay overnight and I thought,why not. I grabbed the first bag I could find and threw loads of clothes in it,and then I ran out the door. Halfway over to my best friend's house I saw the man I had seen earlier today outside of school,but this time he came towards me with a knife.

What kind of book is this, I thought while I tried to run away from him unsuccessfully, because of my lack of balance in these shoes. I felt a couple of stabs in my stomach before everything started to become blurry and I heard Destiny bark and growl before I eventually blacked out.

I woke up in a very dark room and I tried to move, but I couldn't because something was holding me back. I looked down at my hands and that's when I saw why I couldn't go anywhere, I had shackles around both of my wrists. I heard a squeak and turned my head towards the corner, only to discover that Destiny also was in shackles and a little bloody. I would have cried if I could, but I couldn't. The tears just wouldn't come. I heard a squealing noise, like a rusty door being opened and that's exactly what it was.

Since I'd been sitting in this dark room for what seemed like quite some time, the light that came through the door hurt my eyes. After a small amount of time my eyes adjusted and I saw him, the man with the mask from outside my school.

I shouted for him to release Destiny and let her go, I really didn't care what he did to me as long a she was safe, but he just laughed and closed and closed the door again. I looked over at Destiny once more and thought of something that hadn't come to mind before now. Why hadn't Destiny used some of the powers I give her just in case something happens, but then I realized it was because she couldn't just like I now couldn't seem to get us out of this book. What was wrong with my powers?

I tried to move a bit and noticed there was something greasy on the floor so I tried to get as much of it as possible on my hands and I was lucky because I got enough of it to get my hands out of the shackles and get over to try and help Destiny.

Destiny's shackles were harder get off, but I did it at last. Now the tears started flowing from my eyes, not out of fear, but out of joy for having a tiny amount hope of getting out of here alive and safe. I carried safely in my arms towards the rusty door while I prayed for it to be open. Surprisingly, it was. The exit was marked pretty clearly so I ran as fast as my tired legs would carry me and Destiny.

We reached something that looked like a empty marked place. I grabbed the first eatable thing I saw and shared it with Destiny. I didn't really care what it was as long as it was eatable because I was starved and so was Destiny. After eating what we could find we continued searching after some sort of life. It was too quiet..

I heard something fall behind me and immediately grabbed Destiny and ran even though it could have been help. I really didn't want to take any chances, not today at least.

Everywhere we went seemed abandoned, but I finally found my way back to the house I and Destiny were living in while in this book. _What was I thinking?! Jumping into a book without knowing what it is about. How stupid of you, Alex! Just brilliant!_

I cleaned up Destiny and bandaged her wounds before even thinking about myself. I was not about to lose my one and only best friend. I locked the bathroom door while I was cleaning up in the shower just to be sure. I felt safe in this house because I was sure he didn't dare to try to kill me in my characters home while the parents where there. I slept as good as was possible in this book, but now I had to figure out why my powers weren't working before the killer strike again.

* * *

**I don't know when I'll update, but it might take a while.**

**- Ayna**


End file.
